Me Duele Quererte
by narutokonoha
Summary: Aunque que estes Con el , Aunque tus caricias y besos sean Para el Yo siempre te querre ,Aunque no te des cuenta No sabes como me Cuesta ver eso .Si te hizo sufrir Yo Ahi estare / Pesimo Summary , One Short mi primer /


Mi primer One Short eejeje Espeeero qee les Gustee .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tu eras mi Más anhelada Obsesion ...Mi hermosa Obsesion algo que no podre conseguir.  
Tus ojos muestran tristeza , Tus maravillosos Ojos Muestras Tristeza .  
Tu bello cuerpo es el que cualquier Hombre desearia , pero para mi eres Un Angel ,  
No se en que Momento me he Volvido tan blando sera que tu me has echo cambiar , no era nadie todos me Veian como el GRAN pero para mi no era nada me refugiaba en mi mismo , tantas cosas que yo me guardaba Tu eras la Unica que me entendia solo nos mirabamos y creo que ya sabias que pensaba . Mil veces trataba de encontrarme contigo , buscaba cualquier escusa para que me mirabas solo ami para que me sonrieras solo a mi , para que me hablaras solo a mi , yo sere el unico hombre que podre Tocarte , fui yo el que te dio tu primer beso ese fue unos de los mejores momentos que me habian pasado en mi vida , fuiste tu quien lleno mi vacio , un vacio que se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande , no entendi como mi fui capaz de poder hacer eso , pero tu eras lo unico que hacia que mi Cuerpo sobresaltara tantas veces , pense varias veces en decir lo que realmente eh sentido por ti realmente fui un tonto no pude declararme a ti mostrar lo que realmente sentia tu te me adelantaste pero no para mi para ...mi Mejor Amigo .

_" No se como Podria Yo Vivir " ._

Sentia un Odio al saber que tenias ojos para el , solo para el que todos los dias Sonririas para el Lo besaras , eso hacia que mi sangre Hervia cada vez que salian o los veia en el parque hablaban , comian Helado y tu le dedicas carias que a mi nunca dedicarias , Odiaba a Mi mejor Amigo a Uzumaki Naruto por ser el que te tocaba por ser el que te Besaba por ser el que te entregaba ...Felicidad.  
siempre Permanecia con una sonrisa que Finjia que todo estaba Bien tu siempre te preocupabas por los Demas siempre tan atenta - eso me molestaba - Cada vez tratabas de acercatarte a mi para poder Conversar yo solo te ingonora , Me sentia el Hombre más repugnante en esos momentos tratabas de ocultar tu Triztesa en una sonrisa me Odiaba a mi mismo por no poder besarte por tocarte por ser yo el que te de Felicidad .  
Cuando Llovia sabia que Llorabas el Cielo lloraba contigo , me senti mal al pensar que mi ENEMIGO te pudiera hacer sufrir , pero yo queria que eso sucediera ...queria que te hiciera sufrir , era un estupido al pensar que buscaba mi felicidad en vez que la tuya pero yo era asi .

_" Quiero estar en Tus Brazos "_

Te veias cada vez más radiante , cada paso que dabas podia sentir tu aroma , tu frescura tu pureza y tu inocencia En ese Festival pude comprender que yo me habia vuelto un Adicto a ti . Te enganchabas del Brazo de el Dobe de Naruto parecian un matrimonio yo desde lejos te veia y me sacrificaba por salir con sakura solo para mirarte , nos poniamos al lados de Ustedes a ver si me mirarias como lo hacias con Naruto pero no era asi solo tenia tu vista en los Ojos de Naruto , miraba cualquier chica le hablaba o ellas se abalanzaban a mi solo para poder ver si me mirabas si te ponias CELOSA todo lo contrario ni te importaba en verdad valia Tan poco ... te odiaba como eras tan estupida queria refregarte en la cara miles de cosas ..pero no podia no tendria derecho te asustarias no volveriamos a salir LOS CUATRO no me hablarias no me mirarias tenia un nudo en la Garganta como no poder fijarte en mi yo soy el Gran Uchiha Sasuke toda mujer desearia que estuviera conmigo , ati eso no te importaba solo te importa como es no te importaba que el Dobe fuera Uzumaki Naruto solo te importaba Naruto no por su apellido . Naruto No paraba de decirte que te Veias Hermosa con tu Kimono Color Azul Marino con Algunas Flores de color Blanco y Una Cinta que Rondaba tu Cintura color celeste el Kimono Jugaba con tu Largo y sedoso Cabello , tu sonrojabas cuando Naruto te hablaba eso me molestaba ... siempre Fue asi pero Siempre lo Oculte , Sakura hablaba unas cuantas cosas que no entendia solo ella Gritaba y Gritaba me molestaba , en cambio tu solo Decias unas Cuantas Palabras con tu Voz Suave .Envidiaba a Naruto con todo mi ser habian dias que lo queria matar incluso ubo un aquel dia que fui hasta su casa y lo aprete del Cuello lo comenze ahorcar , el solo me miraba soprendido me miraba con terror yo lo reaccione unos minutos despues el trataba de conseguir aire .

-Que...te..e pa..sa E-Estu...pidoo - apenas podia hablar lo pille desprevenido , me sentia muy estraño no podia mirarlo a la cara me sentia mal pero queria matarlo tanto seria capaz de hacer esto por ti .-a..ca..so..te..en..teraas..te-  
de que me habre de enterar solo lo mire lo ayude a levantar el seguia con la respiracion baja .  
-de que me Habre de Enterar ? - mi tono frio siempre era el mismo , no me respondia no me decia nada en verdad ese silencio me molesto .- ¡De que me Habre enterado !? - sus Ojos de Se abrieron de par en par , me calme unos momentos respire una y otra vez .  
-esto te lo Contare..ati..por..que..e..res mi amigo - me estaba molestando tanto misterio que lo dijera de una vez .- La Engañe-  
LA ENGAÑE , LA ENGAÑE esas palabras sonaban en mi cabeza no entendia de que estaba hablando a quien habia engaЯo , no entendia en lo absoluto , se me Vino la Imagen de ella en un Flash , Lo mire a los Ojos con terror.  
-Espero que no le cuentes a Nadie esto ¡Dattebayo ! - no podia creerlo naruto Uzumaki la enga?o en verdad ahora lo mataria , pero con quien la Habra podido engaЯar .  
-Quien ? - le pregunte con mi frialdad , el solo hizo una mueca de que estas Hablando - Quien fue con la que la Engañaste ? - le volvi a preguntar pero con mas pesades Bajo su cabeza le pegunte otra vez el me miro firmemente .  
-Con...Sakura - con ella porque con esa si ella no tenia nada de atractiva , era gritona y a demas Fea y no demostraba realmente los sentimiento hacia la Persona .  
-que Hiciste con ella - queria saber los detalles , me comenzo a contar que el y ella tuvieron m?s que Un beso , le pregunte porque hizo eso el me dijo que no le gustaba Hinata que solo estaba con ella porque queria aclarar sus Sentimientos , que pasaria si Se enterara de que Su Magnifica Naruto la Engaño se moriria , de mis labios salio una pequeña Sonrisa de triunfio eso era lo que me faltaba todo estaba saliendo perfecto , me dijo que no le dijiera a nadie ni menos ella , porque se caracterizaba por ser una Chica Muy sentimental no queria hacer sufrir a la persona que m?s queria pero no queria perder Yo . era un Egoista eso lo sabia lo tenia mАs que claro , sali de su casa me dirijia hasta mi casa el Clan Uchiha a estar Solo como de constumbre , no sabia porque pero sentia que devia hacer lo Correcto .

_" Sigo muriendo por ti "_

pasaron los dias ya casi una semana de lo que supe del engaño , tenia sueños tras sueños, mi primer sueñotu estabas como siempre tan hermosa pero cuando supuste del engaño tematabas en verdad serias capaz de hacer eso te matarias por Naruto el no te merecia en el sue?o trataba de que pensaras lo contrario pero no pude hacer nada no valia nada para ti ni siquiera se te pasaba por tu cabeza.  
Mi otro sueñofue donde el te decia la verdad y Naruto te decia que yo sabia tu no me hablabas nunca te volvias mala aunque yo sabia que no era asi tu sonrisa siempre dice lo contrario , siempre tenia los mismo sueЯos habian veces que tu estabas a mi lado como nunca antes era el hombre mАs feliz sonrisas en la casa Uchiha todos lod Dias teniamos dos hermosos Hijos , trataba de evitar de no sonreir por mi molesto orgullo pero no podia aguantar de estar con la mujer mАs hermosa de Konoha y del Mundo Ninja mi clan se habia restaurado todo era algo genial pero lamentablemente tenia que despertar de mi Maravilloso Sueño, Tu eres la Portadora de mi Sueño nunca crei poder Amar a Alguien como lo hago contigo pense que el Amor no existia que solo era para tontos pero cada vez que te veo siento que no puedo hablar no puedo respirar y cuando te veo con Naruto siento un Vacio en mi interior que nadie puede llenar .

_"Quisiera Volar por los Cielos y Hacerte Feliz y Asi Estar Junto A ti ... "_

Un dia como cualquiera Volvi a sentir la LLuvia como Caia Sin cesar supe que llorabas trate de buscarte cautelosamente no te allava por ningu lado creo que esta vez me equiboque , solo tome rumbo para El Clan caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos ignorando toda la gente que pasaba buscando su refugio para poder pasar la noche una noche que se notara fria pocas almas vagaban por la noche caminaba sin parar , pase por un parque que quedava cerca de La casa no le di importancia sentia como unos columpios se valanciaban una y otra vez , senti el Sollozar de una Persona , pasando el parque me detuve en seco me devolvi muy silenciosamente , y ahi estabas tu con tu cabeza agachada tu pelo largo todo mojado , la ropa de apego a tu cuerpo por la lluvia en verdad tenias cuerpo de Diosa queria acercarme ati no queria que estuvieras triste pero mi maldito orgullo nunca me permitio mostrarme iba a avansar pero mis pies me indicaron otro lugar me iba acercando lentamente hacia ti , no sabias que yo estaba ahi creo que estabas sumergida en tus pensamientos levantaste lentamente tu cabeza no sabia si era por la lluvia o porque estabas llorando que tu cara estaba tan mojada pero de seguro que era por tu sollozar que se estuchaba y que pedias a gritos que te ayudaran ,solo me miraste .

-U-Uchi..ha-san - con tus finos labios y tu voz tan suave como siempre soltaste mi nombre siempre me llamaste asi no podia cambiar me ubiera gustado que me llamaras de otra forma como todas las chicas " SASUKE-KUN " .  
-Hinata , Hyuga Hinata - mi tono frio no cambio tu nombre se escapo entre mis labios.

_" Por siempre a tu lado Nunca me alejare "_

Bajaste tu mirada no querias hablar en verdad¿qe no te importaba ? solo tienes que decirmelo , me sento en el otro columpio de allado levante mi cabeza para ver el cielo todavia no dejaba de llover la lluvia mas intensa las gotas de lluvia golpeaban mi cara cerre mis ojos para poder disfrutar de la sensacion , Pasaron Minutos el silencio se hacia presente yo seguia con mi cabeza mirando el cielo .

-no..vas..a.pre...guntar porque...estoy...Aqui ? - en verdad queria preguntarle pero mi orgullo no me dejaba.  
-Tu tienes que contarme -pasaron minutos para que respondiera , se levanta del columpio me sorprendi al saber que se queria ir me levante rapidamente la tome del brazo y la jale hacia a mi , sabia porque hize eso mi cuerpo me llamo no queria que se fuera no queria estar solo otra vez no queria que llorara por el , por que por el y no por mi .  
-U-Uchi...-san - decia entre sollozos , la atraje mas a mi cuerpo , su cuerpo tan calido como alguna vez soñe, seguia llorando y la lluvia masintensa , no se cuanto tiempo estabamos asi pero no me importaba ya no sentia el frio de mi cuerpo ella estaba en ese momento conmigo solo conmigo , puede sonar un poco Egoista pero no me importa solo querio que si ese dobe de naruto la hizo sufrir yo curare su herida, nose de cuando me volvi tan poeta pero tu...Hinata...haces que yo fuera todo . NO escuche tu sollorzar en eso me di cuenta que te habias quedado dormida en mi pecho , te mire Te tome en brazo te veias tan hermosa cuando duermes , camine hasta llegar a mi casa al Clan Uchiha te recoste en el sofa , prendi La chimenea se que tenias frio , tambien estabas empapada no queria hacer nada , solo espere que te despertaras .  
Te despertaste solo te asustaste al verme , yo solo te miraba , no sabes que hacer creo que te preguntaras que haces en mi Casa .  
-Uchi..ha-san - te ruborizas , no puedo resistirme estar cerca tuyo te necesito , si tu supieras Hinata .  
-Que pasa ? - te respondi con mi tono frio .  
-que hago...aqui ? - juegas con tus dedos . - te desmayaste - te dije , no queria que supieras que te habias quedado dormida en mi pecho , no queria que te fueras , tenia m-miedo de quedar solo.  
-creo...que..es..me..jor..que..vaya - te levantaste te ibas a ir , me levante te tome del brazo tu te quedaste quieta ni me mirabas , vi como gotas caian no sabia si era porque todavia estabas mojada o porque estabas llorando.- esta Lloviendo afuera no creo que sea buena idea - tengo miedo a que digas que no no te obligare a quedarte , quiero que te quedes mi cuerpo mi alma desean que te quedaras , me miras estas llorando te resicste en llorar te muerdes el labios inferior para hacerte la fuerte .- Llorar no resolvera nada - me miras las lagrimas te traicionan y lloras .  
-Cambiate ropa te vas a resfriar - te dije antes que dijieras que no querias quedarte te lleve hacia mi habitacion te paso una polera larga , tu te la pusiste bajaste de las escaleras estabas sonrojada a m?s no poder te mire me quede sin aire tragaba saliva te veias como Un Diosa , Un Angel sacudi mi cabeza al no pensar eso pero se me era imposible , te escondiste en una puerta que estaba cerca ahi .  
-Sal de ahi Hinata ... no mirare toma eso una manta para que te tapes - me doy media vuelta y le ofresco una manta ella se acerca mas y mas la toma un poco timida , tan inocente . tomamos cafe nos sentamos en el living conversabamos de muchas cosas de misiones y cosas de nuestras familias te parecias mucho a mi teniamos quimica nunca pense en tener una conversacion contigo tu solo sonreias y te reias me gustaba que sonrieras para mi solo a mi , se me sale algo de Naruto , tu bajaste tu cabeza querias desviar la conversacion pero no te deje te pregunte porque estabas ahi en esa lluvia seguias en silencio , Lloraste Nuevamente , te sentias mejor llorando y yo te miraba como te hacias la fuerte otra vez pero ese papel no te resultaba , cuando tienes deceos de llorar no puedes negarte , me ubiera gustado decirte palabras tras palabras se cruzaban por mi cabeza , Mi Maldito Orgullo , me acerque mАs a ti y te abraze lentamente , te habias sorprendido pero correspondiste a mi abrazo .

_Cuando sientas tristeza  
Que no puedas calmar  
Cuando haya un vacio  
Que no puedas llenar  
Te abrazarè  
Teharè olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir  
No vas a caer  
Mientras que estes junto a mi._

Me contabas entre Sollozos todo lo que te habia echo el Maldito de Naruto , Lo habias pillado dandole un beso a Sakura y aquella correspondia el dobe no se habia percatado de tu presencia , y tu Huiste , Sientes un frio en Tu corazon , si tu supueras Hinata que yo seria el Abrigo y Hasta ya no Respirar Yo te Amare no te das Cuenta de eso .  
Seguias Llorando nos Separamos tus Ojos eran como la Misma Luna de esa Noche la Lluvia se estaba deteniendo Tu solo me mirabas no se si era el Calor de la Chimenea o tu sonrojar , te acercaste a mi un poco confundida y me diste un Beso en la mejilla , con solo tus labios tocar mi mejilla hizo que mi cuerpo se herizara .

_Yo siempre te he amado  
Y amor, yo estarè  
Por siempre a tu lado  
Nunca me alejarè  
Prometo mi amor  
Te juro ante dios  
Nunca te voy a faltar  
Tu corazòn  
No volverà a llorar._

Te averguenzas Se que No soy muy Bueno alentando Animos pero quiero que seas Feliz que Muestres Tus Sonrisas con Sinceridad , y si no estas Junto a mi Yo Siempre estare Junto a ti .

-Sasuke - te miro me sorprendes que me digas asi - G-Grasias - me soprende que me digas a si yo seria quien te agradeceria por que has estado junto a mi esta noche Me das tu mАs sincera Sonrisa , eso me hace feliz , me miras , me gustaria mostrarte los sentimientos que te tengo pero no soy Bueno Mostrandolo .  
-Espero que ...Algun Dia te..Olvides del Dobe De Naruto - no te miro , no quiero que digas nada , me dirigo hacia las escaleras para poder ir a mi Habitacion siento como me abrazas por atras me sorprendo mucho , nunca pense que pudieras hacer algo asi , tus manos delicadas recoren mi cintura yo con mis manos las pongo encima de las Tuyas siento tu calida piel , coloco mi otra mano en mi cara siento mi cara roja estoy ...sonrojado...hasta asi me has puesto Hinata me doy vuelta te miro tu desvias tu mirada y me vuelves a decir " grasias " No se porque me lo dices .  
-Puedes...etto...que..dar..te aqui -me miras con una cara de Ingenua yo solo Asiento no se porque me pides estas cosas ...Hinata me quieres Matar de verdad ?  
quieres eso ? , no puedo estar a tu lado no sabes como me haces sentir mal , pero se me hace imposible decirte que " No " , asenti en forma afirmativa .

_" Si La Sed de Amarte me Quema , Morire de Amor "_

Nose como sucedio pero me quede Dormido Junto a ti .  
El Sol Golpea Mi cara me levanto , miro y ya no estas a mi lado ya te Has ido o Solo ha sido Un Sueño Un maldito pero Hermoso Sueño.  
me levanto me dirigo hacia la cocina y encima de la mesa hay una carta la abro y esa eras tu .

_Si siente un frio to corazòn  
Serè tu abrigo, tu ilusiòn  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar._

" Grasias por todo Sasuke-kun Ahora te llamare asi , tu Eres Mi SuperHeroe , Grasias por lo de Anoche . Lo siento , Lo Siento , Lo Siento , por quedarme dormida en tu pecho .Ahora me Has Dado el Valor para Hablar con Naruto-kun y Haci Olvidarme de El , y Haci Encontrar a Alguien de Verdad Con Cariño.  
Hyuga Hinata "

Siempre te esperare Aunque no me aguante , hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sorry si coloco Cosaas malaas de Sakura Uu esqee me cae maal ( N ) Graasiaas a los que la Leyeroon -


End file.
